Behind the scenesss
by Welovethat
Summary: On the set of 2004's Taxi starring Jimmy Fallon and Queen Latifah, some interesting things take place...
1. Pitter Patter of the Rain

"Cut!" director Tim Story said. The cameras cut and Queen Latifah and the rest of the set erupted with laughter. They were shooting Taxi and they just finished Jesse and Belle's big kiss scene.

"Alright guys that's a wrap for today. We want you all to stay in your trailers tonight because of the thunderstorm warning. We don't want you to travel far to the hotel." Tim said dismissing the actors.

"Oh, before you leave La," Tim said catching Latifah before she left set, "could you and Henry rehearse that scene please? It just doesn't seem real enough."

"We sure can." Latifah said giving two thumbs up, and walking back to her trailer.

Latifah wondered sleepily back to her trailer and hopped in the shower. She got out and dried off, singing to herself as she put on lotion. She heard knock on the door and quickly wrapped her towel around her.

"Who is it?" she ask rubbing in the lotion in on her thigh it trailing down to her leg.

"Henry."

"Come in." Henry opened the door and peeked his head in. She smiled and continued to rub the lotion in on her leg.

"Hey, Tim told me about us supposed to be practicing our scene we shot tonight. I was wondering if you could meet me in my trailer in 10 so we could be done before the storm hits." Henry said.

"Yep. I'll be there in 10." Latifah responded. Henry nodded and closed the door, walking back to his trailer. Latifah finished lotioning and got ready for bed so when she came back, she could just hop in bed.

"Henry?" Latifah ask knocking on the door of his trailer.

"Come on in Dana." Henry yelled back to her. She opened the door to his trailer and stepped in. He looked up and lost the breath in his lungs. Queen was wearing a black lace nighty and a silk purple robe. Even though she was wearing a big bonnet and old flip-flops, Henry thought she was beautiful.

"What?" she ask as she caught him staring. He shook his head and patted the couch, encouraging her to sit next to him. She sat and they talked about what they could do to make their scene better. As they were talking, neither of them noticed that they had moved closer to each other. They made eye contact and the trailer became silent. They stared into each other's eyes and stayed silent, moving closer to one another until they finally kissed. They had kissed about 100 times on set but there was something about this kiss that was different. It seemed so real and sincere. Henry snaked his arms in her robe, wrapping them around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"Guess that counts as practice." she said placing a hand on his chest.

"I could always use more." Henry responded moving closer and planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"I gotta get back to the trailer before it starts storming." Dana said. Just as that statement left her lips it started pouring down rain. Thunder sounded and lighting lit up the sky.

"I guess you will have to stay here." Henry said a smile creeping on his face. He leaned in to give her another kiss but she stopped him.

"Henry." She said firmly putting another hand to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Henry ask pulling her closer to him.

"Henry this isn't me. I don't go around making out or sleeping with my co-stars unless we are dating or it's on set, written into the movie." Dana admitted. Henry leaned in, softly planting a kiss on her.

"That's perfect." Henry said. Dana gave him a confused look and he pulled her off his lap, sitting her back on the couch.

"Look, I like you. A lot. And I kinda know you like me. Joanetta told me.I've been meaning to ask you out on set for a while, but I never got the chance." Henry confessed. La just sat there with a blank look on her face. He didn't know what she was thinking. Without warning, she pounced. He was caught off guard at first, but he relaxed once he realized what she was doing. He pulled her back onto his lap, this time to where she straddled him.

"Wait," Henry paused pulling away, "I have to do this the right way. Dana, will you go out with me?"

"Yes Henry." Dana responded. He smiled and kissed her again. He slid a hand up her thigh, under her nighty, and onto her hip. He pulled away and smirked.

"No panties?" he ask in a deep voice.

"Well I wasn't exactly planning for this to happen or else I would've put on something nice." La said blushing. Henry pulled her closer to him, and began to place soft kisses on her neck.

She giggled like a teenager as he gently nibbled on her neck. Henry pulled Dana as close as possible before standing up and carrying her to his bed, where laid her down gently.

"Are you sure?" Henry ask his hands resting on the buttons of his shirt, eager to unbutton it. She nodded got on her knees on the bed, crawling towards him. He pulled off her robe as she unbuttoned his top, gliding her hand down the perfectly toned abdomen.

"Wait, Dana. I don't sleep with women on the first date or anything and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I just want to be next to you. Not necessarily have sex. I just want to hold you in my arms." Henry said looking down at her.

"Okay." She said smiling. She laid back down and turned on her side as he came and laid down next to her. He covered them up in blankets and kissed her good night as she drifted off to sleep at the pitter patter of the rain.


	2. All to myself

"Dana, wake up." Henry said rubbing lazy circles on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of Henry smiling at her.

"Good morning. What time is it?" She asked sitting up and hanging her feet and legs off the side of the bed.

"7:00." Henry answered peppering her skin with kisses along her shoulders.

"I gotta get to my trailer. Makeup and hair will be there in 5 minutes." Dana said standing up and putting on her robe.

"I'll be here until we have to reshoot tonight." Henry said hopping out of bed himself.

"Bye Dana." Henry said stepping in front of her. He leaned down, giving her a kiss, which she happily returned.

"Bye Henry." She said before walking to craft services to get coffee and then walking to her trailer.

"Good morning!" Jeanetta greeted as Dana stepped in the trailer.

"Morning." Dana replied taking a sip of her coffee and sitting down in her chair.

"Where were you last night?" Jeanetta ask taking off Dana's bonnet.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your bed hasn't been slept in, you smell different, and I saw you do the walk of shame to craft services, I just couldn't tell from who's trailer it was." Jeanetta explained running her fingers through the loose curls that surprisingly kept overnight.

"I was at Henry's, and no I didn't sleep with him. Well, I slept in his bed, but there was no sex to be had." Dana admitted.

"Why were you there in the first place?" Jeanetta ask turning on the flat iron.

"Tim ask us to rehearse the big kissing scene and afterwards he ask me to go out with him." Dana said, but trailing her voice off at the end.

"YES! I WON!" Jeanetta screamed.

"Won what?"

"I bet Lanae 20 dollars that you two were going to start dating." Jeanetta said calmly.

"I cannot believe you." Dana said starting to laugh uncontrollably.

~~~~~~ Later that night~~~~~~~

"Hey Dana." Henry greeted his new girlfriend when she came to set, with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey. Where's Jimmy? Weren't you all together last?" Dana ask.

Henry pointed to craft services where Jimmy Fallon was laying the law on a burger. He looked as if he was mad about something.

"Jimmy!" La yelled over to Jimmy motioning him in her and Henry's direction. He looked up and nodded walking over to them.

"Yeah what's up?" Jimmy answered, wiping his mouth.

"You okay?" La ask. Jimmy nodded and was about to answer but Tim called everyone to set.

"Action!" Tim called and cameras started rolling. They shot the scene perfectly and when Tim called 'cut' the set erupted in laughter.

"Good job La." Henry said pulling her to him for a hug. She hugged him back and took a sniff of his cologne, melting into his embrace.

"Thank you Henry." La said pulling back from the hug and looking up into his eyes.

"Hey Dane (nickname for Dana), can you come to my hotel room tonight for like 5 minutes please?" Jimmy said catching her attention.

"Sure Jimmy." La said laughing at the nickname Jimmy had for her.

"Dana, you said that I had you all for myself tonight." Henry said a little hurt.

"Henry it's for 5 minutes, I'll be at your room afterwards." La said releasing herself from Henry and going to grab her stuff from the trailer.

As she was packing, La sang to herself and didn't hear Henry sneak in. He wrapped his arms around her, startling her a bit.

"Henry!" She screeched, followed by a fit of laughter.

"What?" He ask kissing her cheek.

"Why are you here? You should be in your trailer packing or on your way to the car for carpool to the hotel." La said continuing to pack.

"I just dropped by to remind you to pack that nighty." Henry said tightening his arms around her.

"Okay. I was going to pack something else but if you want the nightie, the nightie you get." La said reaching for the nightie but Henry quickly stopped her.

"What do you mean something else? Like what?" Henry curiously ask.

"Well never mind now. You want the nightie." Dana teased.

"No no no. I want the something else." Henry said pushing the nightie out of La's reach.

"Fine but you have to leave when I pack it because it's a surprise." She said turning around to face him and shoving him towards the door.


	3. In 5 minutes

"Jimmy?" Dana said knocking on Jimmy's hotel room door. Jimmy opened the door and almost fainted at the sight that stood in front of him.

La was wearing a white nightie with white knee high socks and a red silk robe. Jimmy found himself staring at her. He heard her talking but didn't listen to a word she said.

"Jimmy!" Dana said snapping him out of his daydream.

"Huh?" Jimmy ask, shaking his head.

"I said are you going to let me in or not?" Dana ask, gesturing behind Jimmy to the inside of the room.

"Yeah, yeah, come on in." Jimmy said, walking backwards into the room, inviting her in. Dana stepped in the room and sat on the couch by the kitchen area. She sat back, very comfortable and crossed her legs.

"You wanted me for something?" La ask after the two sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Uh yeah." Jimmy said. He didn't say anything else.

"Jimmy! Can we hurry up? I gotta be at Henry's room in 5 minutes." La urged.

"Why?" Jimmy ask, sitting down next to her.

"Why what, Jimmy?" Dana ask rolling her eyes and looking at him. Jimmy gestured to her outfit and gave a puzzled look.

"Because I have a man now, Jimmy. I gotta look my best at all times." Dana said playfully, putting her hand on her hip. Jimmy was La's best friend so he was used to her acting goofy like this, but this time he was more serious.

"Looks like your getting ready to take it all off if you ask me." Jimmy said peeking under the silk robe.

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's for me and Henry to know and for you to find out only if I tell you." Dana said laughing. Jimmy was still very serious.

"Dana, I don't want you getting hurt." Jimmy blurted out. He didn't mean for it to come off that way but he couldn't help it.

"What are you talking about Jimmy? I'm a big girl. I can handle myself, it's not that big. I've had bigger." Dana said smirking at the last part.

"Dane, he's using you. He doesn't really love you. To prove it, what was the first thing he did to you after you said yes to dating him?" Jimmy said angrily. He got up and paced the floor.

"He took me to his bed, but he didn't want to have sex, and we didn't. He just held me all night." La said uncrossing her legs and paying full attention now.

"Okay, but when he came to your trailer after what we shot tonight, what happened?" Jimmy ask.

"He ask me to pack the black nightie that I had on last night." Dana explained.

"But where was he standing?"

"Right behind me while I was packing."

"Where were his arms?"

"Around my waist."

"See? He just wants sex Dane. Please, don't do this. I really don't want you hurt." Jimmy pleaded getting on his knees in front of her and laying his head on her lap.

"Jimmy," Dana ask taking hold of his head in her hands, "does this have anything to do with you wanting me?"

"Dana I do want you, and I love you. You're my best friend, but right now i'm not trying to take you away from anyone. I just don't want to see my best friend hurt." Jimmy explained. La brung his face to her's and gave him a sweet kiss. Jimmy and La had kissed many times, just friendly kisses to tame Jimmy's desire, but this time it was different. La actually felt something this time, and as soon as she did she pulled away quickly and stood up.

"I gotta get to Henry." Latifah said, awkwardly walking out of the room. She hurried down the hall to Henry's room, slightly frightened by what just took place in Jimmy's room. She knocked on the door, and Henry swung it open giving the same reaction Jimmy did.

"Hey La." Henry said immediately wrapping her in his arms. He pulled her into the room, kissing her neck and closing the door behind them almost in one swift motion.

"Hey Henry. What's going on?" La ask looking around the dim room with candles and rose petals everywhere.

"Nothing Dane." Henry responded, and La froze. That was Jimmy's nickname for her. Nobody but Jimmy called her that. Nobody.

"Hey that's Jimmy's nickname for me. He doesn't like it when other people call me that." La said trying to pry herself out of his grip.

"I'm sorry La." He said not easing up on her.

"Henry," Dana said giving him a polite shove, "stop." He stepped back, ever the gentleman.

"What up with you tonight?" Henry said wrapping his arm around her again.

"Do you love me? Or at least have another interest in me other than sex?" La ask moving away from him to the kitchen counter.

"Of course I do." Henry said following her.

"Then please stop trying to have sex with me." Dana said sliding onto the counter.

"I wasn't trying to have sex La. I was trying to make love to you. I respect you more than that." Henry said stepping in between her legs. He took her chin and lifted her lips to his. They kissed sweetly and parted.

"Look, just come to bed with me. I wanna hold you again." Henry pleaded. Dana nodded and he helped her down and held her hand all the way to the bed where they spent the rest of their night.


	4. Dreams come true

" _Jimmy,_ " _Dana panted.Jimmy just continued to nibble behind her ear whilst they stood in the kitchen placing their plates in the sink._

" _I love you._ " _Jimmy whispered in her ear nibbling at the lobe._

" _Jimmy_ ," _La whispered_

"Jimmy?" Henry ask waking Latifah up from her sleep.

"Huh?" She ask sitting up in Henry's bed.

"You said Jimmy." Henry said scowling.

"I did?" Dana ask.

"Yeah. You did. Why?" Henry ask with a slight attitude.

"I don't know, but I gotta go. We're off this weekend and I promised Jimmy I would hang with him at the beach." La said getting up and out of the bed stretching.

"But you spend time with him all the time." Henry complained.

"He's my best friend." Dana said walking to the bathroom.

"I'm your man." Henry fired back.

"Well we made these arrangements before you were my man. I'm not just going to ditch him." La said tying up her robe. She kissed Henry goodbye and left the room.

~Should I go change? ~ Dana thought before heading to Jimmy's room. Apparently she was thinking out loud because somebody answered.

"No, your perfect." Jimmy said, making Dana turn around.

"Thanks Jimmy but we leave soon. I gotta change sometime." Dana said walking up to him.

"Just, I made breakfast so swing by my room. I'll be there in a minute kay?" He said playfully punching her arm.

"Alright." La said walking towards his room, Jimmy watching after her. Jimmy walked to Henry's room and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming Dana!" Henry said before opening the door. He opened the door, expecting his girlfriend but was surprised when Jimmy was behind the door instead.

"Hey Jimmy! What's up?" Henry ask inviting him in. Jimmy pushed past him into the room and sat on his couch.

"What happened last night?" Jimmy ask.

"Excuse me?" Henry ask sitting across from him.

"Did you or did you not sleep with her?" Jimmy ask staring him dead in his eyes.

"That's none of your business."

"But it is. See that's my best friend and I don't want her hurt." Jimmy shot back.

"What makes you think I would hurt her?" Henry ask.

"You've been together for less than 48 hours and you're already trying to have sex with her." Jimmy stated. Jimmy saw Henry's jaw tighten and felt a bit intimidated.

"You want her don't you?" Henry ask standing up.

"No.I don't want you to hurt her. I gotta go." Jimmy said standing up also. He stared at Henry for a moment and left the room.

"Dana?" Jimmy ask opening his door to his room.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back. He went to the kitchen and saw her cleaning up. He gave her a quick hug from behind and started to help her.

"Did you eat?" Jimmy ask as he wiped down the stove.

"Yep. I was just about to take these dishes to the sink." La responded picking up the dishes.

"Jimmy." La panted. Jimmy just continued to nibble behind her ear whilst they stood in the kitchen placing their dishes in the sink.

"I love you." Jimmy whispered in her ear nibbling at the lobe.

"Jimmy." La whispered. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Jimmy stop. You know I'm with Henry. Let's just go to the beach and hang out." Dana said moving out of his arms.

"Dane," Jimmy said, "let's not go to the beach, let's go somewhere else." Jimmy said as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Why Jimmy?" Dana ask about to walk out of his room. Just then there was a knock on the door and Dana opened it.

"Henry?" Dana ask surprised.

"Hey D, I went to your room but you weren't there so I figured you were here. Can you come back to my room before you go for a little bit?" Henry ask wrapping his arms around her. She looked back at Jimmy and he waved for her to go.

"Yeah I can come now." Dana said looking back to Henry. With that they left the room.


	5. If only

"Ok Henry, I really gotta go get changed and go with Jimmy, so what is so important that I just had to come with you?" La ask shutting the door to his room behind her. Henry didn't answer just scooped her up and kissed her. He walked her back until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. He slowly took off her robe, then slipping his hands under her nightie, all while laying her down.

"Henry," she moaned, when his lips left her's and attached to her neck.

He trailed kisses down her neck and to her breast, slowly taking off her nightie. He kissed her once more sitting her up and unhooking her bra. He skillfully slid her bra off and started to take off his own shirt. She slid her hands down his chest, moaning at the touch of his hands on her body. He laid her back down and crawled over top of her.

La slid a hand down his chest and abdomen, dipping it into his pants and pulled out an eager friend. Just then her phone rang and it was on the table next to them, so La took her free hand and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Dana ask, while Henry slid off her underwear.

"Dane come on we gotta go. We have to check in in 4 hours and it's gonna take us about 2 hours to get there." Jimmy said calmly.

"Jimmy I'm going to be a while, but we will get there in time I promise. My stuff is already packed and I will change super quick" Dana answered trying not to moan as Henry gently bit down on her breast, kissing them afterwards.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy ask just as Henry slid into Dana.

"Don't… worry… about it." Dana answered slowly. She hung up not giving him a chance to say anything else.

"Henry!" Dana screamed as he continually hit her spot, making her back arch and her toes curl. He just continued to drive her towards the edge, kissing her passionately as he did so until she broke, screaming his name and shaking underneath him. He didn't stop though, he still had yet to reach his peak so as he continued, he had driven Dana to her's again, until she couldn't take anymore and he had finally found satisfaction. After lying there for minutes kissing and unwinding, Henry finally removed himself from her body.

"You gotta get going." Henry said, sitting her up along with him. He gave her one more kiss and handed her robe to her, sending her on her way. Just as she was creeping back to her room, Jimmy caught up to her.

"Dane, where have you been?" Jimmy ask following her back to her room.

"Don't worry about it." She responded opening her door. He just followed her into her room much to her disappointment.

"You were with Henry." Jimmy said meekly after realizing what had happened.

"Jimmy-" Dana started while getting out clothes to change into.

"No, Dana. You were with Henry and you had sex with him. I smell him on you and you have on no clothes under your robe." Jimmy said. He almost never called her Dana and so when it came out of his mouth it shocked her.

"You know what. I'll just cancel our reservation and you can spend the weekend with Henry." Jimmy said headed towards the door.

"Jimmy no. Come on. I don't want to spend the weekend with Henry. I want to spend the weekend with you. Wherever we are supposed to be going. Okay?" Dana said taking his hand before he had the chance to leave.

"I'll go so you can get dressed." Jimmy said meekly.

"Stay." Dana said not letting go of his hand. For some reason she liked her hand in his. He sat on the couch while she went in the bathroom to change. He listened as she hummed songs from her newest album and was peaceful and calm. There was just something about her voice and her singing that could do that to him.

"Alright i'm ready." Dana said exiting the bathroom and gathering her things. He continued to sit there so mesmerized by her voice, that he didn't even hear her call his name.

"Jimmy!" she yelled as she snapped in front of his face.

"Huh?" Jimmy ask coming out of his daze.

"Come on. Are you driving? Cause I don't know where we're going." La ask as she walked towards the door swinging it open.

"I'll drive. You call the hotel and tell them we are going to be a little late." Jimmy said as they walked through the lobby.

"What name do you have the reservations under?" La ask taking his hand to cross the parking lot.

"Washburn." Jimmy responded. La laughed at how corny the name was. Just for laughs she ask what the first name was.

"Andy." Jimmy said opening her door to the car.

"Wow. I guess my name for the weekend is…" She ask leaving the ending off to see what he was going to answer.

"Isabelle Washburn." Jimmy said starting up the car.

"But I say yes to Jesse at the end of the movie!" La reminded him.

"Yeah but you are going to be my wife for the weekend. Who knows, you and Henry might end up getting married in the future. Let me have one fake weekend." He complained. She just laughed and agreed to it. Afterwards changing the subject. The talked and talked until Dana fell asleep. As Jimmy was at a stop in traffic, he glanced over at her and saw how beautiful she was.

"If only you were mine." he thought to himself and continued to drive.


End file.
